


A Celebration

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration of manhood, they called it. Rodney called it porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Celebration

John follows him in. He's right behind Rodney, and when Rodney turns around, John grabs his shoulders and pushes him back until his ass bumps up against what might be a sink.

"John, what--what are you doing?"

"Rodney," he whispers, shoving a leg between Rodney's thighs. "Let's do it. I have to--"

Rodney grabs John's arms. He's so turned on he can barely think, but he manages a token protest. "we can't--we're in a bathroom for god's--"

John's lips are hot and wet and they cover his mouth, swallowing the rest of Rodney's protest. His erection presses into Rodney's thigh and Rodney loses what little mind he has left, grabbing John's ass and crushing him in close.

What did this weirdo aliens expect, anyway, leading them down hallways and into great big rooms adorned with decorative images of naked men, naked hot men, naked men with great big hard dicks, doing things to other naked men with big hard dicks.

A celebration of manhood, they called it.

Rodney called it porn.

Good porn. Porn like John's hungry mouth and even hungrier tongue, porn like the soft noises John makes as he squeezes Rodney's shoulders and grinds his hips against Rodney's. "Rodney," John pants against his cheek. "Let me fuck you. Right now. We can be fast. No one will know. Just--please."

Rodney's mouth goes dry at John's words, because he loves when John's so desperate for him, when he's hot and dirty and needy. Rodney wants it, wants it right now. "Okay, okay, okay, let me just--"

Hands at his pants, he unbuttons as fast as he can while John works on his own. John glances up and their eyes meet. He's grinning a big stupid grin and Rodney grins right back, it's as if they are horny teenagers instead of intergalactic explorers but Rodney figures if they go out exploring different galaxies the least they can do is fuck in an alien bathroom. Especially when John pulls out his dick and its hard and red and Rodney feels that ache low in his balls because he knows exactly how good it is going to feel in his ass and he needs to be fucked so badly that his hands itch and he's panting for it like a dog. "John," he says, reaching for him.

"No, no, turn around--no, wait--" John grabs Rodney's head and kisses him, hard, and then turns him around, tugging his pants down. Rodney spins back around to face him.

"Wait, wait, lube, you've got lube?" He's horny, yes, but not into pain.

"I got stuff, see?" John brandishes a tube of petroleum jelly. "Now turn around."

Pants around his ankles, dick heavy and jutting, Rodney turns around and grips the edge of the basin. "I hope to god this is a sink, and not the toilet," he says, prompting something suspiciously close to giggles from John. Then he gasps as slippery fingers slide down the crack of his ass and penetrate him, first one, then two. "Oh god, yes, yes, yes--fuck, that's good, just go on--do it, do it now."

"Wait, you're tight," John tells him.

"Of course I am, we're nuts for doing this in the first place, I'm not exactly going to relax and oh god oh god oh god--"

John pushes inside, thick and wide, spreading Rodney open but Rodney pushes right back into the burn. He's tense, wound tight as can be and it's so damn good, so damn hot to be still dressed, still in his boots and his jacket with John's cock up his ass. He feels the scrape of John's watch against his stomach when John hugs him close and sucks on his neck. "This good?" John asks in a strained voice.

"It's good, yes yes, very good." Stretched full, John's cock is buried in him, hard hairy thighs pressed against his own, of course it's good and it gets even better when John grips his cock with a greased hand. "Real good," Rodney adds with a whimper.

Firm strokes, matched by steady thrusts, John gets straight down to business and Rodney is fucking grateful, because he spent the last hour horny as hell, his cock so hard it hurt and all he could think of was John--John's hands, John's delicious mouth, John's cock. John's rambunctious, eager cock, rubbing him in all the right places. Rodney's so hot his skin tingles. John strokes and rubs and Rodney moans and then John squeezes the head of his cock, making Rodney come with a sharp spike of pleasure, disappointment and relief mingling into one as he pours out all over John's hand. He holds onto the sink/basin/hopefully-not-toilet for dear life as he shakes, knees buckling but John hangs onto him and holds him up.

Then he has to grab John's hand and keep it still, because whoa, really sensitive. "Okay, okay, done now." His head is swimming.

"Gotcha." John slides his hand away to grab onto Rodney's hip. He pumps Rodney hard, pounding his cock in with short gasping breaths that end in a choked cry when stiffens and comes. His cock pulses inside of Rodney again and again until he finally slumps, limp and heavy against Rodney's back. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna faint," he says with one last shiver.

"You can't," Rodney hisses, and John starts to laugh.

"Okay, then I won't."

"Good. Don't." It strikes Rodney as funny, too, and amidst little bursts of laughter they pull themselves apart, dazedly reaching for each other and kissing, again and again. Rodney is woozy and serene, happily figuring out that what he's been leaning on really is a sink. An alien sink. They even manage to turn on the water so they can clean up, washing away the come and sweat and lube. John has a little trouble with the buttons on his pants because his hands keep ending up on Rodney's ass but somehow they manage to get themselves dressed and respectable again.

"All freshened up?" John asks, pausing at the door.

"Very fresh." Rodney doesn't point out that John looks like he just got laid, what with that smug little smile.

He probably has the same stupid little smile on his own face. So he kisses John instead.

They head back out to meet their hosts. And spend all of dinner trying to not laugh, although every time Rodney moves, his ass throbs and he has to force himself not to smile too much because that might raise some eyebrows.

Although he could probably just explain it away as having had their own manhood celebration.

Across the table, John grins and winks at him.


End file.
